The Bet
by Candy2323
Summary: *COMPLETE* The bet was made and the race is on!!!
1. The Bet

****

Hey guys! What's up. Well, this is my first Inuyasha fic, so please don't be rough on me. I don't own Inuyasha *cries*! I hope you enjoy this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

By: Candy2323

The feel of the waves against the sand swept over her feet as she walked along the beach. The tip of a wave crept over her feet as she glided along doing nothing but breathing. The gentle breeze blew her long dark brown hair across her back. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, and this was the only place where she could get it.

"Kagome, time to come in," called her mother.

"Coming," she called, a little upset. _There goes my quiet time_. 

The next few days went by quickly. Kagome stayed to herself in this new place. Moving from Japan to Hawaii was never easy on a person, especially someone like Kagome who didn't enjoy such enormous changes. She took long walks along the beach at night and hardly ever went into town, but when school came she knew she'd have to leave the sanctuary that her home provided her and venture out into the busy world. That time had, unfortunately, come.

"Maybe I'll wear this," Kagome said holding up a bright orange shirt with yellow string intertwined in the sides. She had to look her best, first impressions were always the most important, but what was the use? Nothing would cheer her up. All she wanted to do was go back home. She missed all her friends, relatives, and her shrine. She missed everything about it. Things that she had never paid attention to when she was there. The well, her room, everything. All things she treasured, things that would remain in her memory for all time. These were things she knew no Hawaiian could give her.

"Kagome, hurry up or you'll be late! You still need to take Souta to school," her mother called from downstairs.

"I'm coming." Kagome didn't have time to think anymore. She had to get ready for her first day at a Hawaiian school. She threw on her orange shirt and grabbed a pair of pants, rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and did her daily routine. In all, she was ready in about 20 minutes.

After dropping Souta off at the middle school, Kagome headed to high school. When she got there she automatically noticed the size. It was humongous! Three stories tall, with teenagers everywhere and a short fat old woman in the middle yelling at everyone.

"No running," Principal Kaede said grabbing a boy by his arm while Kagome walked up.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new girl from Japan."

"Yes," Kaede said looking around. She made a hand motion signaling a girl around Kagome's age to come. She walked up tossing her long dark hair to one side.

"Kikyo, be a dear and show Miss Higurashi around the school. Today is her first day, I don't want her to get lost."

"Yes ma'm, I loved too," she replied plastering a disgustingly fake smile on her face while grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her toward the school. When Kikyo was sure that Principal Kaede was out of ear shot, she dropped Kagome's arm like it was a deadly disease and turned to glare at her. Looking her up and down she made a disgusting face full of disapproval.

"Ok look," Kikyo said, " I don't know you, nor do I want to. Follow me for one day then go away. Simple as that. We don't talk, you don't sit with me a lunch, and everything is fine. Got it."

"I think I'll pass," Kagome said as she turned and walked off. As she stepped into the school she noticed how large it was. It was two, no three times as big as her old school.

"Really," Kikyo said as she walked up from behind Kagome. "You know, from that look on your face, I'd think you wouldn't last a day in this school. Look around. This is a much bigger school than any you've ever been to. It's the biggest school in all of Hawaii. You won't last a week!"

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Kagome replied.

"No, just the facts."

"Care to make a little bet on that?"

"Sure, I could use the extra cash."

"Fine, if I can last a full week without getting lost, I win."

"No, that's too easy. Instead, you see that guy over there, the one with the long dark hair," Kikyo said pointing.

Looking around, Kagome saw a young man with long dark hair and what looked like a purple shirt on. She couldn't exactly tell because his back was toward her, but she was sure that was who Kikyo was talking about.

"Yeah, I see him."

"You get him to take you to the first school dance, then you win. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Now what do we wager," Kikyo said tapping her chin with her index finger. "Hmmm, twenty five bucks."

"Nope, not enough. How about fifty."

"FIFTY!"

"Not too confidant are we," Kagome replied.

"Fine fifty," Kikyo said as she turn around and stalked off throwing her hair into Kagome's face. 

_What a bitch, _Kagome thought _Now, to find the front office._

Well that's it for chapter one. What did you guys think so far. For the next chapter, we meet the guy with the dark hair (Inuyasha), Sango and Miroku! Plus we see if Kagome will find her way to the front office! Don't forget to R&R!

Love

Candy2323


	2. You Know, You Are A Real Jerk

****

Hey guys! It's me again. I don't own Inuyasha, but I will one day!!!!! Well, now that that's over with, on to chapter 2!

__

This means thought!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter 2: You know, you are a real jerk.

By: Candy 2323

The front office was noisy and crowded. People in long lines waiting to get their schedules and see what classes they and their friends shared. The teachers and office workers were running around frantically trying to help people. The shouts of "BACK UP" or "WAIT YOUR TURN" were heard practically everywhere. And poor Kagome was right in the middle. Pushing her way up to the front, she finally came to a desk with a young girl no older than Kagome typing. Her head was down, but you could see the long dark hair flowing down her back and shoulders. Looking you saw magenta colored eye shadow covering brown tired eyes.

"Name please," she said.

"Uh, Kagome Higurashi."

"And how do you spell that?"

"H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I."

"Grade."

"12th."

"Ok, thank you, hold on just a minute," she said while typing the information into the computer. After clicking on the mouse a couple of times and typing more information, the young girl looked toward the printer as a schedule came out. Grabbing the piece of paper, she thrust it into Kagome's hand and motioned her to move so she could help the next student.

Looking at the paper, Kagome read over her schedule.

1st Block- Office Worker- Office 

2nd-Block- English 4 H- Rm. 214- Mrs. Naniki

3rd-Block- Biology 2 H- Rm. 209- Mr. Toushouti

-Lunch Shift #1-

4th Block- Calculus H- Rm. 317- Mr. Myouga

"Oh great, just what I need. Really hard classes! Someone up there really does despise me!" Walking around, Kagome decided to get another look at that boy. Before she knew it she was already lost.

"Oh man where am I. Hello, is anybody there," Kagome called in the deserted hallway. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap _Kagome thought _Please let somebody find me. Please don't let me get hurt. PLEASE HELP ME!_

"I think you're lost."

"AHHHH!," Kagome screamed turning around to see a young boy with long dark hair cascading down his back, beautiful violet eyes, and A PURPLE SHIRT WITH BLUE FLOWERS! _What a ridiculous shirt!_

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, my name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome asked. _That's the guy! Oh man is he a babe! That shirt is a little too tight for you honey. Wait, what am I thinking? _

"Are you ok?"

"Huh, uh yeah. I'm fine." _Oh man, he probably thinks I'm a nut!_

"I'm Inuyasha. You the new girl from Japan?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. Come on, follow me. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," Inuyasha said motioning Kagome to follow him. They walked for several minutes down various hallways in silence. Inuyasha was the first to break the quiet.

"So why did you come to Hawaii?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it. Kinda painful, ya know."

"Uh-huh." 

"Well, finally made it," Inuyasha said walking out of two large double doors. "Well, I'll see ya later." With that, Inuyasha turned around and headed off toward the exit of the building. Kagome just stood in shock. _That's the guy I'm supposed to take to the dance! Somebody up there must really hate me! Oh, well. He sure is fine! _Kagome walked around a little longer trying to get acquainted with the building when the school bell rang. Before she knew it, she was swamped by hundreds of people trying to get toward their class without being late. 

As she pushed her way into the front office she took notice of how empty it was. There was only one girl, the same one that gave her, her schedule.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Um, no. I think this is my first class of the day."

"Let me look at your schedule," she said extending her arm. Kagome gave her her schedule. 

"Yep, this is it. My name is Sango. I'll be in here with you."

"Hi Sango, I'm Kag-"

"Kagome, I know. Hey! It looks like we have a another class together. Let me warn you now, I've have Mr. Myouga for Geometry. He is the most boring teacher in this entire school! I mean deadly!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Terrible." Before anymore was said, the office door burst open to reveal… Inuyasha.

"Well well well, what do we have here," he said looking at Kagome. "Sango, and the new girl, Kagome right?"

"Yeah. It's Inuyasha?"

"She remembers my name. You know everyone's talking about you? Wondering who the new girl is. "

"Shut-up Inuyasha," Sang said. "He is really a nice guy, once you get to know him. Don't let him get to you though."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, did you get your schedule yet Inuyasha? You honestly can't have this class. I made sure you and I had NO classes together. No offense, but you can be a real pain in the ass and annoyance!"

"What do you mean pain in the ass. And I hate to break your heart, but it looks like we have office together. You can cry later. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said pushing past Sango to get toward Kagome, "I'd like to talk to her now. Plus Miroku is waiting outside for you."

Sango blushed and ran away from the door toward the principal's office.

"What was that all about," Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said ripping Kagome's schedule out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"Well what do you know. We have English and Calculus together. Plus we are on the same lunch shift. How lucky you must be."

"You know, you are a real jerk. And you're so full of yourself."

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha laughed walking outside. 

"And by the way, nice shirt, not!" 

Flipping her off, Inuyasha closed the office door. Once he was gone, Sango popped her head out of the principal's office and looked around making sure no one saw her.

"Pssst Kagome," she whispered. "Kagome, KAGOME!"

"Hn, yeah."

"Come in here and hurry. I don't want that lecher to follow us!"

"Ok," Kagome said walking up toward Sango. She grabbed Kagome's arm and flung her into the room. Once the door was closed she turn around.

"So, where are you from?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think. Don't forget to R&R. I think I'll put Miroku in the next chapter. Plus we get to see Inuyasha try and sweet talk Kagome. Will, it work? And why does Sango run from Miroku? In the next chapter (hopefully)! I hope you guys liked it!

Love

Candy2323


	3. We Meet The Lecher And An Accident In Th...

****

Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter! YEAH! I don't know Inuyasha. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed! Now, let's get back to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter 3: We Meet The Lecher And An Accident In The Cafeteria

"Huh?"

"I asked you where you were from," Sango said.

"Oh, Japan."

"Really, too cool. My mom was from there. She was from Hiroshima. What about you?"

"Tokyo."

"I've always wanted to go there. I think Japan is so cool. I know this is kinda off the subject but, I've tried sushi and really liked it. Does everyone like sushi there?"

"No, my brother Souta doesn't."

"Wow, you have a brother, too. My little brother is named Kohaku."

"Really. What grade is he in?"

"8th."

"Cool, Souta is in that grade, too. Maybe Kohaku will befriend Souta. I'm so worried about him. He didn't want to leave Japan."

"I'm sure Kohaku will. Come on, we gotta go back to the office now."

"Ok." Walking out of the principal's office, Kagome and Sango saw Kikyo and Inuyasha hugging.

"Bye babe, I'll see you at lunch," Kikyo said letting go of Inuyasha.

"Yeah, bye."

"Look who we have here," Kikyo said once she noticed Kagome. "Well, how have you been? Gotten lost yet?" Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her away from Sango and Inuyasha.

"Doesn't matter! What are you doing with _him_," Kagome whispered.

"What do you mean. I can't hug my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah my _boyfriend_," Kikyo exaggerated.

"You mean ex-boyfriend," Sango interjected walking over and cutting in.

"For now, but he will be mine again very soon."

"I don't think so," Kagome said. "That's cheating. You never told me that you two dated."

"Cheating?"

"What does it matter. You're going to lose anyways. Might as well cough up that fifty bucks while you still have some dignity," Kikyo said.

"NEVER! I still have three weeks to get him."

"You don't have a chance!"

"Huh?"

"You know," Inuyasha interjected while walking up toward them, "I never really noticed how much you and Kikyo look alike. It's really strange. You could almost pass for twins."

"What, me and _her_ look alike. Never. NO WAY! We look totally different!"

"Hmmm, you're right Kikyo. What was I thinking, Kagome is much prettier, skinnier, taller, sexier, and has a much bigger chest than you."

"Hahahahaha, you just got haha burnt hahaha Kikyo," Sango laughed holding her sides.

"How dare you! I can't believe you'd say something like that Inuyasha. Of, all the rude things, ah, I just can't believe you Inuyasha. I thought you cared for me but obviously I was wrong! I'm leaving!" Kikyo stormed out of the office and into the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First Block went by smoothly. Inuyasha and Kagome got to know each other pretty well. Second block also went by quickly. Kagome got hit by a few spit balls, but nothing serious. She sat by Inuyasha listening to him tell her all about the school. She did notice, however, all of the glares the girls in the class sent her. Shrugging it off, Kagome returned her attention to what Inuyasha was saying. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch. Kagome was walking out of her class, when suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her from behind and pulled her toward him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to lunch."

"Not without me, you're not. Come on," he said pulling her arm. The lunchroom was crowded! I mean packed! It was also so loud that you couldn't the conversation next to you. Inuyasha walked up toward the front of the lunch line and into the cafeteria, still holding on the Kagome's arm. Finally, he let it go so that he could grab a tray. Kagome did the same. After getting a hamburger and some French fries Inuyasha, followed by Kagome, walked toward a lunch table occupied by one young guy in a yellow flower shirt on with two earrings in his left ear and one in his right.

"Kagome, this is Miroku, Miroku this is Kagome, the new girl," Inuyasha said winking.

"Pleased to meet you Kagome, here take a seat next to me," Miroku said motioning to the seat next to him.

"Thank you," Kagome said sitting down. Once she sat down she felt something warm and squiggly on her butt. Upon realizing it was a hand Kagome stood up screaming with her arms accidentally tossing her tray upwards as well. 

Imagine watching French fries and a hamburger flying in the air. Now imagine Kikyo walking toward the lunch table. Now we see the hamburger covered in ketchup and mustard hitting her right in the middle of her face, the French fries flying into her hair. If you can imagine, that's exactly what happened!

Staring in shock, Kagome saw Kikyo shaking with anger.

"HIGURASHI! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT," Kikyo screamed as she ran off toward the bathroom. The entire cafeteria was stunned silent until Inuyasha started snickering. That snickering turned to giggling and that giggling turned to full blown laughing. Before Kagome knew it, the entire cafeteria, including herself, was laughing at Kikyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you guys think. That's my first step in Kikyo torture! Plus we see Inuyasha and Kagome getting closer together. And what's this. Miroku has a crush on Sango. All next time on The Bet! Don't forget to R&R! 

Love

Candy2323 


	4. Revenge Not So Sweet

****

Hello everyone! Let get this over with, I don't own Inuyasha! Now, on with Chappie 4!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter 4: Revenge Not So Sweet

Inside the bathroom, Kikyo was pulling French fries out of her hair while plotting about how to get Kagome back.

"Little witch, she did that on purpose. I'll get her! How dare she make a fool of me in front of the entire cafeteria! Oh, she'll pay for that! I swear it!"

"What are you gonna do Kikyo," asked Hoku, a girl around Kikyo's age with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She pulled a fry out of Kikyo's hair, trying to help, but only to be glared at by Kikyo.

"I don't know, but whatever I do it's gonna be painful! I swear it! She'll regret ever messing with me!"

"I know something. It won't be as bad as what she did to you, but it'll be a start," Hoku said grabbing Kikyo's arm and pulling her to where she could whisper her plot into Kikyo's ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you did that," Sango said, "You know she's gonna get you back, right."

"Well, it's not my fault. If a certain someone," she said glaring at Miroku, "Hadn't put his hand under my butt I wouldn't have been startled and I wouldn't have ACCIDENTALLY knocked my lunch on Kikyo!"

"Hey," Miroku said, "I think she got what she deserved. I mean she is a total slut who doesn't know the meaning of GO AWAY. Right Inuyasha."

"Right. She got what she deserved. Maybe now she'll leave me alone."

"Wait a minute," Kagome said, "Inuyasha, you don't like Kikyo?"

"Hell no. The only reason I dated her was cause this jackass dared me to," he said pointing to Miroku.

"Ah, yes. Those were the days. Three lovely weeks of watching Inuyasha go through the torturous bitch known as Kikyo!"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that's over and done with. Those were the worst three weeks of my life. I still don't know why I did that stupid dare."

"Because I said I would go around the whole school saying that you were a chicken if you didn't."

"Now I remember. Damn pride. But, I also remember beating you to a pulp after those three weeks were over with."

"I remember no such thing. But anyways, what done in the past is over with. It's now time to concentrate on the future, and my future with you, Kagome," Miroku said while grabbing Kagome's waist.

"Hands off NOW Miroku!"

"Touchy, touchy Inuyasha. Is there something going on between you and Kagome that I have failed to notice? Do you like her or something. Because I assumed that she was up for grabs. But from your jealousy, I would suspect that you had a think for Kagome."

"There is NOTHING going on between us, I just don't like you touching her. Now HANDS OFF!"

"Ok ok, if that's how you want," Miroku said pulling his arm away from Kagome. Turning to look at her he said, " I shall see you again my fair maiden."

"What a leach," Inuyasha said picking up his plate and disposing in into the near by garbage can. "Now, where were we?" 

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG 

"Damn, we'll have to continue this some other time. Well, time to go to class, or as everyone calls it, the living hell."

"Huh?"

"That's what everyone refers to Mr. Myouga's class as. The living hell."

"Why?"

"Cause when you're in there you're practically going through hell."

"Oh." 

Stepping into the classroom, Kagome automatically noticed how dingy it was. The desks were two times smaller than the other desks the rest of her classes had. There was one light, hanging by a small wire, that lighted the room. There was one small window with bars . Glancing around, Kagome saw a small man, that looked more like a flea (haha), writing something on the chalkboard.

"Come on," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's arm. Pulling her towards the middle of the classroom, he sat down and pointed to the seat in front of him. Looking at the seat wearily, Kagome started to sit down. Kikyo, who sat in the seat next to Kagome's, pulled it out from under her before she ever sat down.

CRASH!

Kagome looked up from the floor to see the entire class looking, laughing, and pointing at her. Mr. Myouga, thankfully, didn't turn around.

"Serves you right for throwing food at me, you bitch," Kikyo said standing up to move to another seat. What she didn't see was the small pencil right in front of her.

Time to use our imaginations again: Imagine Kikyo tripping on the pencil and it flying out from under her to hit Mr. Myouga in the back of the head. Now imagine Mr. Myouga, shocked that he got hit in the head, loosing the piece of chalk he was using to write on the chalkboard. Now, imagine that piece of chalk flying to knock that small piece of wire, holding the light up, in two. Imagine that light falling onto Kikyo's head, knocking her unconscious. If you can imagine that, again, that's what happened.

Turning around, Mr. Myouga saw an unconscious Kikyo, Kagome still on the floor, and Inuyasha on laughing on the ground. 

"You two," Mr. Myouga said pointing toward Kagome and Inuyasha, "You both have lunch detention for disrupting class! Now someone call a nurse and the principal. Tell him I need a new light. I really need a new job!"

_Great, just great. My first day here and I've already got lunch detention! And with Inuyasha no less! Someone up there must REALLY REALLY HATE ME!!!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you guys think. Like how Kikyo's revenge back fired. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323 


	5. Lunch Detention

****

Hey guys! I'm back. Well, I don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy! R&R! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter 5: Lunch Detention

By: Candy2323

"You will not talk. You will not sleep. You will not get into trouble. I know that'll be hard for you Inuyasha, but please try. You will sit down and shut-up for and hour and a half. Do homework if you like. This punishment is to make you rethink all the bad things you've done, and believe me Inuyasha, you really need to rethink them! Maybe you two will learn that tripping people is juvenile and stupid," Principal Kaede said. "And to think Miss Higurashi, I had high expectations for you. You've already started off on the wrong foot with me. It's very hard to get back on my good side, but I'll give you another chance. Don't screw up. As for you Inuyasha, I can't say that I didn't expect this. You have been nothing but trouble since you came here, but I guess that's just the type of personality you have." Looking around making sure no one could hear her, Principal Kaede turned to whisper to them, "And let's hope you knocked some sense into Kikyo. She was starting to become a real pain in my ass! All she did was try to a little teacher's pet. She failed horribly at it, too. Well, have fun you two!"

Slamming the door shut, Principal Kaede left Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, it seems that no one in this school really likes Kikyo," Kagome said.

"Feh, I coulda told you that."

"Shut-up Inuyasha. After all, you're the one that started this whole mess."

"Me! What did I do?"

"If you hadn't introduced me to Miroku, none of this would've happened."

"Oh so now it's MY fault that Miroku touched your butt. It's not MY fault he's a pervert!"

"You knew he would touch my butt, that's why you did it. You're just as much of a hentai as he is."

"A what?"

"A hentai, you know, perv."

"Look, I don't speak any of that alien Egyptian crap and I prefer it if you didn't speak to me in that crap as well."

"Oh gomen nasai."

"WHAT?"

"I said gomen nasai."

"And I said quit talking that crap."

"Baka."

"Did you just call me a baker, wench?"

"Aitsu."

"ASSHOLE! I might be a lot of things, but I'm sure as hell not an ASSHOLE! More like a pain in the ass, but back to the subject at hand, stop talking that crap or I'll make you stop!"

"Achi ike yo."

"I warned you," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her toward him placing his lips on hers. Then, slowly, he began to pull her closer to him crushing her against his chest. Finally, he let go only because they needed air. Pulling out of his grasp slowly, Kagome stood in shock, her eyes the size of watermelons. Inuyasha chuckled softy as he looked at her.

"I warned you," he whispered smirking and walked off toward the door. Turning around and looking at Kagome, he said, "Are you gonna stand there all day shocked or are you gonna get lunch with me."

"Ja ne."

"There you go again talking that crap. I'll see you in Mr. Myouga's class then."

"Uh-huh."

Chuckling some more, Inuyasha walked out of the detention room. Kagome stood in shock for another couple of minutes before finally blinking her eyes, causing her to snap out of her trance. Touching her lips, she looked toward the door, "Arigato." 

Walking toward the door she opened it, and looked back to where they had their first kiss, before leaving the detention room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you guys think. Here are the translations to the words:

Hentai- pervert

Gomen Nasai- I'm very sorry

Baka- idiot

Aitsu- creep

Achi Ike Yo- get lost

Ja ne- see you later

Arigato- thank you

Done with chapter 5, now on to chapter 6! Don't forget to R&R!

Love 

Candy2323


	6. When Past Haunts Present

****

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post earlier, but I decided to take a little break and catch up on my homework. Unfortunately, it must come first. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha. Well, on to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Six: When Past Haunts Present

By: Candy2323

_"Kagome, dear, would you please pass me that folder. It has some very important documents in it."_

_"Yes father." Walking toward the desk with a manila folder on it, Kagome picked it up and began flipping through it while her father looked outside his office window. She handed it to him and went and sat at his desk. _

_Kagome always went to her dad's work after school. She spent most of her time with him. I guess the terminology for that would be considered a "daddy's girl". _

"_Detective Higurashi, sir. Have you reviewed the case of The Black Widow Murders?" asked one of Mr. Higurashi's workers._

"I was just looking at it, Naomi."

"Ok, chief wants it reviewed and a report on his desk by next Monday," she said. "Oh hey Kagome, I didn't see you here. You gonna stay late with your father or let me take you home today?"

"I'll probably stay late with him," Kagome replied.

"Suit yourself, I'll be heading out now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call or page me."

"Got'cha. Have a nice walk home," Mr. Higurashi said, "We'll be done as soon as I review this case. It won't take but about fifteen minutes."

"Alright. I'll let you lock up. I'm ready to go home and go to bed, so I'll see ya!"

"Ok, bye Naomi." She walked out the door as Mr. Higurashi again began looking over the file. Kagome stood looking out of the window next to her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(20 minutes later)

"What is it sweetie?"

"Nothing father. I'm just having a weird feeling, like something's happened to someone I know and there is nothing I can do about it. I know that sounds stupid, but I've had that feeling all day. It's just really weird."

"Care to tell me more about this feeling, honey?"

"Well, it's nothing special. It's just my conscience nagging at me. Telling me something's wrong, just it doesn't know what. Weird, huh."

"Yeah, that's a little strange," he said looking at his wristwatch, "Well, it's getting late and your mother will be worried if we don't get you home soon."

"Alright father."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a warm summer night and the sidewalks were empty. Downtown Tokyo was said to be the most dangerous place in Japan at night. With the street being empty, it was as if the whole city knew something she didn't, which made her feel even more uneasy.

"Come on honey, we'd better head home," Mr. Higurashi said wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder and hugging her to him.

" Father," Kagome said once they had walked a couple of blocks.

"Hmmm."

"I was wondering, you don't think something bad is going to happen, do you?"

"No honey. Tonight is a peaceful night. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Ok."

Walking a little farther, they heard a small shuffle inside a building. 

"Father, what was that?"

"Nothing Kagome, just keep walking."

"No father, I think there's someone in there."

"Kagome it's none of our-," he was cut off as the side door burst open revealing a young man with a butcher knife in his hand and Naomi on the ground fighting him off. What made him so noticeable, though, was not the knife but the spider tattoo on his back. The tattoo of a black widow. He swung the knife through Naomi's chest several times rapidly before turning to face Kagome and her father.

"RUN KAGOME RUN!"

They ran and ran with the young man behind them. Kagome's father was pulling her by her arm trying to get her to run faster. There was no where to hide, so they had to keep running until they reached some sort of safety. Unfortunately, Kagome's father tripped over his own legs and fell hard onto the concrete. Turning back Kagome tried to help her father back up.

"Come on father, please hurry. He's catching up quickly!"

"Kagome, go! You must get to safety! Don't worry about me!"

"NO FATHER, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"

The young man was catching up very quickly.

"KAGOME GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Mr. Higurashi said pushing Kagome away from him. She turned around and, numbly, began to run as fast as her feet would take her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"OPEN THE DOOR MOTHER, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Kagome, what's the matter, honey? Where's your father?" Pushing her mother out of the way, Kagome called 911. "Please, you have to help me. My father and I were attacked! Please, help!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you were attacked, Kagome."

"He was right here," Kagome said pointing to the spot where her father lay only an hour ago. " He attacked Naomi then ran after father and I! This was where he fell. I swear it!"

"Hey, chief. We got something."

"What is it Michio?"

"It's Naomi. She's dead."

"Oh my God," chief said. There was a pregnant pause before he asked, "Have you found any clues?"

"Yes, we've found one. But I think Kagome shouldn't see this."

"What is it? Is it… is it my father," Kagome said pushing her way past the policeman. Looking up, she saw on the side of an alleyway, a note written to her in bold bloody letters:

You're next 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed jumping up off of the couch. Her heart was pounding, and her body was drenched in sweat.

"It was just a dream," she coaxed herself. "More like a nightmare." Looking at the picture in the coffee table next to the house, she saw a picture of her father and herself riding horses. _That was the last picture we took together before that terrible night._ Walking to the kitchen, she heard scratching on the front door. Ignoring it, she picked up the daily newspaper and started reading it. She still couldn't get the vision of the bloody note out of her head. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up only to grow pale and weak. What made her so scared, though, was the reflection of his back from the mirror.

"YOU!"

"I told you that you were next."

For, on his back was a tattoo of a spider. A black widow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think. I know that this chapter doesn't make sense now, but it will within the next couple of chapters. Kinda wierd, huh. Well, don't forget to R&R! Thanks.

Love

Candy2323


	7. I Care For You

****

Hey guys! What's up? Well, I know that the last chapter confused a lot of people, but this chapter will help a bunch of people understand. This chapter has a LOT of Inu/Kag fluff! Just what a lot of you guys like! Well, I don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter 7: I Care For You

By: Candy2323

"Hey Kagome, what's up? Why am I here? Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood… That sounds so stupid," Inuyasha said walking along the beach toward Kagome's house. "Hey there Kag! I didn't know you lived here! No, that's no good. He-."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's Kagome!" Running toward the back door, Inuyasha looked inside the sliding window door to see Kagome sitting down with a man across from her. He had a butcher knife in his left hand ready to strike at any sudden movements Kagome made. _I have to help her, but first I must call the police. _Pulling out his cell phone, Inuyasha called while, moving slightly away from the door, to where no one could see him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You should've never been there that night. I never really wanted to kill your father, wench. But now, I must kill you as well."

"What did Naomi and my father and I do?"

"Naomi knew too much. She and your father were about to find out who I was. It's pathetic, really. Your father lost his own life to save yours. His life was wasted. It was quite fun, however, to hear him scream out in pain. He had a slow and terrible ending. And that message I left for you was in his blood. I should've signed my name. It would've been the highlight of my life to see your face."

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Bastard? I would hardly call myself a bastard. I'll give you a clue to who or what I am. Naraku. Now, enough talking wench! You shouldn't go walking at night in Tokyo. It's time you die!" 

Leaping toward her with his knife, Naraku swung with deadly precision. Kagome leapt out of her seat just in time. She grabbed the closest thing that she could get her hands on, a plate, and threw it at him. Naraku easily dodged the flying dish and attempted another attack at Kagome. She again dodged and began running toward the front door. Unfortunately, Naraku got to the front door before her. Not know what she could do, she grabbed a small pitcher of water and hit him on the head with it. In an instant, she took off running toward her room, with Naraku close behind. 

"Damn it! Hurry up. Yes I've gi-," Inuyasha said before her heard a crashing sound inside Kagome's house. Slamming his cell phone closed, he slowly entered Kagome's house looking around. He heard a thumping noise upstairs and knew that that's where they were. Creeping slowly toward the kitchen, Inuyasha grabbed a knife and crept toward the stairs climbing slowly.

Naraku was pounding on her door, but Kagome stood frozen on to it putting all of her weight on it to keep him out longer. She couldn't leave because her mother and Souta would be coming back soon. What if Naraku hurt them while she ran? She had to stay and kill him before he could hurt her family. The door again budged as Naraku rammed against it. Then, it stopped. Silence surrounded her. 

A knife sliced through her door quickly, was removed, then again sliced through it again. The sudden movement caused Kagome to scream. The door wasn't going to last much longer. She had to think up a plan and fast!

Inuyasha saw a young man, with a tattoo of a spider on his back, attacking Kagome's door. Without thinking, Inuyasha ran toward him and stabbed him in the back. The man fell immediately. 

"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha. Are you ok. Open the door."

"Inuyasha?"

"Come here Kagome," he said pulling her into a hug. "It's over. He not dead, but he is unconscious. Come on, the police are on their way. Let's get you out of here." Walking around the body, Inuyasha led Kagome toward the stairway. 

Suddenly, a forced tackled Inuyasha to the ground knocking Kagome out of the way as well. Naraku punched the stunned Inuyasha in the face and stomach before pulling the knife out of his back and raising it to stab him. Kagome ran toward him and pulled Naraku off of Inuyasha and tried to pull the knife out of his hand. She knocked him against the hallway wall trying to knock him unconscious. Naraku knocked Kagome off of him and stabbed her in the shoulder. She screamed in pain as he pulled the knife out of her. Raising the knife upwards again, Kagome started seeing her life flashing before her eyes, one scene in particular.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Mrs. Higurashi, I know that this will be hard for you, but you and Kagome must leave. I am certain that the Black Widow killed your husband. And I am certain that he will come after Kagome." Her mother and the chief of police were in the small kitchen talking. Mrs. Higurashi had her back to the chief, crying._

"_Please be quiet, chief. Kagome is finally asleep. She hasn't slept since her father's disappearance, and she really needs to. It's been a long week."_

"_I understand that, but for her safety you must leave. We know of a safe house far away from here where no one will ever find Kagome."_

"_Where? Maybe somewhere around Hiroshima or Nagasaki."_

"_No Miss Higurashi, that's the problem. It's not in Japan. It's on an island called Hawaii."_

"_Hawaii?"_

"_Yes ma'am. Please, you must move, for Kagome's sake I don't think it's a good idea for her, safety and mentally wise."_

"_Yes, yes I understand. I will move, but let's not tell Kagome just yet. It'll be very hard on her. She'll be leaving all of her customs and traditions and everything she knows behind. Let me talk to her in the morning about it."_

"_Yes ma'am. But please. Think about Kagome's safety."_

"_I already am." Unbeknownst to them, Kagome was leaning on a wall in the hallway connecting the bedrooms to the kitchen/living room. She heard it all, and a silent tear slipped down her cheek._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knife stopped right above her chest, leaving a small pinpoint cut and a small drop of blood falling. Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha holding Naraku's arm, keeping him from stabbing her. He pulled Naraku away from Kagome and attacked Naraku. Punches and kicks flew in all directions. Kagome stood in shock. She saw the knife come down into someone, but she didn't see who. It all happened so quickly. Both Inuyasha and Naraku had collapsed. Naraku, stood slowly and walked toward Kagome. He stopped right in front of her and fell to the ground, landing in a pool of his own blood, a knife sticking up in his back.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and checked to see if he was ok. He had several bruises and cuts. Looking lower, she saw he had only one minor cut, starting from the middle of his for arm and continuing to his shoulder. He grunted and slowly looked up to see Kagome staring into his eyes.

"Ar- Are you okay," he stuttered weakly.

"Yeah. I've got a small cut. But… why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you risk your life for someone you barely know?"

"I care for you and I didn't want to see you get hurt." With that, Inuyasha collapsed into Kagome's arms. And that's how the police found them. Inuyasha holding onto Kagome like she was his last lifeline and Kagome gently rocking him, minding the stab wound in her upper shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hope that this chapter helps chapter 6 make sense. Now, you're probably wondering what significance those two chapters had (besides bringing Inuyasha and Kagome closer)? Well, just wait and find out. And don't forget to R&R! Thanks!

Love 

Candy2323 


	8. First Date

****

Hey guys! Well, did you like the last chapter. This chapter gets back to the bet itself and Kikyo *cough* bitch. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Eight: First Date

By: Candy2323

"Hey Kagome," Sango said running toward her. "I heard what happened. Are you ok. Does your arm hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just a little cut," Kagome said, "I'll only have to wear this sling for a couple of weeks. That's all."

"Oh, will it come off before the first school dance in three weeks?"

"Oh yeah. It'll be off way before then."

"Good because rumor has it you and Inuyasha are getting very close and that he'll probably ask you to the dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After all he saved you. He's like you knight in shining armor," Sango said with this dreamy look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, oh course. It's just so romantic. I wish I had a guy who would sacrifice his life for me!"

"You do Sango babe," Miroku said walking up and putting his arm around her. Inuyasha also walked up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, you ok?"

"Yeah I am. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here, let me help you," he said grabbing Kagome's large yellow backpack and holding it for her. 

"Thank You."

"No problem. Come on, let's go inside."

"Ok." They walked together talking while Sango and Miroku followed, him touching her and she knocking him on the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn that bitch! She's taking my man from me," Kikyo said to Mikalia and Hoku in the bathroom. This caused a bunch of other girls in the bathroom to stare at her. 

"What the hell do you want? Get lost!" Several girls walked out, but not before glaring at Kikyo or even one or two girls hitting her or slapping her or calling her a stuck up bitch.

"Well," Kikyo said rubbing her red cheek," What am I gonna do? I'm fixing to lose fifty dollars and my man to her. Help me out you guys."

"Oh, I know," Hoku said, "Nah, It'll never work."

"Well, what is it?"

"I doesn't matter, it'll never work. Damn that was a good idea too. Gotta remember that one for a later purpose."

"I know," Mikalia said pulling her and Hoku into a small huddle and whispering to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku, if you touch me there one more time, I'll knock you into space!"

"My dear Sango, I'd never touch you like that," he said pulling his hand away from her butt. He saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Is that all you ever think about? Touching and feeling on a girl! You really don't care, do you," she said tears falling freely.

"No Sango, it's not like that. I just-."

"You just what, like to feel up on me. You don't care."

"Sango, I do care for you, really I do. Please don't cry."

"You do?"

"Yeah, after all, haven't you noticed, you are the only person I repeatedly grope, and it isn't because you have an awesome body, which you do, I might point out. It's because I love to be around you. You have so much spirit and energy."

"Really," Sango sniffled, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. I've been trying to find the perfect moment to ask you this and I guess now is as good a time as any. Sango, will you go out with me?"

"As in on a date?"

"Yeah, you and me. Out on a date. To dinner and a movie!"

"Ok, I guess… yeah I'd love to!" Sango hugged Miroku and entwined her fingers with his. They walked toward the front office that way, Miroku slowly using his other hand to grasp Sango's butt.

"Don't you dare." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in the giant lunch room staring at anything but each other. Both were nervous looking and in deep thought. Inuyasha finally couldn't hold it in, he had to ask Kagome.

"So, Kagome…"

"Yeah Inuyasha."

"Um, I was wondering…"

"Yeah."

"Well, what I mean to say was um,"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, never mind."

"No, tell me. Please."

"Uh, will you um, hehe, um will you, um…"

"Will I what Inuyasha? Just spit it out."

"Willyougooutonadatewithme."

"HUH."

"Hehe, nothing never mind," he said starting to walk away. Kagome pulled him back with her unhurt arm.

"I'd love to."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds great. I'll be waiting. The bell rang and Inuyasha and Kagome walked together toward their first block. While walking, Inuyasha gently took Kagome's hand and held it in his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I know that was a long chapter, but hey Sango and Miroku are going out on a date as well as Kagome and Inuyasha! It's full of LOTS of Kikyo torture. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323


	9. Attack Of The Evil Kikyo Minions

****

Hey guys! Wow! I'm doing good! 8 chapters so far! And 47 reviews! That's awesome! Well, in this chapter, we've got lots of Kikyo torture (esp. with my sick imagination). And for all those people who asked me how I came up with those embarrassing things that happened to Kikyo, simple, they happened to me. Yes, I've had lunch thrown on me, and I've tripped over a pencil, just never gotten knocked out by a light (my imagination again). Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha. On with the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Nine: Attack Of The Evil Kikyo Minion

By: Candy2323

"You're here right on time."

"Yeah, you ready."

"Almost, just let me get my jacket." Grabbing her jacket, Kagome ran outside with Inuyasha toward his car. The convertible Mustang already had its top down, so they just jumped in.

"Nice car!"

"Thanks." The car started and they took off, leaving nothing but dust behind them.

"So, where are we going?"

"To the carnival. I thought you'd like that better then the usual boring dinner and a movie. Besides, it's cheaper," he said smirking.

"Cheap bastard," Kagome muttered playfully.

"You better believe it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Sango, how was your dinner?"

"Really good. Thanks again Miroku."

"No need to thank me. Just doing what any good date would do."

"I bet."

"Anyways, what movie do you wanna see?"

"Hmm, what's playing?"

"Lord Of The Rings."

"Nah, already saw it."

"25th Hour."

"What's it about?"

"I dunno. You're 25th hour alive or something."

"Nah, sounds boring…Oh, I know! How about Just Married! I've been dying to see that one."

"But wait, isn't that a chick flick?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Awe man, I don't wanna see a chick flick!"

"Taking your date out to see the movie that they wanna see is what any DECENT date would do Miroku, you know that don't you," Sango said smirking. Using the words he just said moments ago against him, she laughed as she got her way. Muttering he finally agreed to go see it only if he could hold her hand throughout the entire movie. She, of course, said okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, wow! Look at that ride! Come on Inuyasha, let's get on it first," she said pulling him to a ride that was one giant loop. On top of the roof hung a sign of lights that glowed "RING OF FIRE." He gulped and watched the line get shorter and shorter. Unfortunately, the ride couldn't fit any more at the moment so he and Kagome had to wait for it to finish with this load. He watched as it took off quickly and went around the loop several times at very high speeds. Then it stopped suddenly when it got to the top of the loop and hung there for several seconds. It proceeded down finally, only backwards. It looped a couple more times before the ride finally stopped. Inuyasha paled as he saw people getting off the ride. _This is gonna be a long night! _he thought as he and Kagome boarded the ride and took the front seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks Miroku," Sango whispered as they sat down in the movie theatre. 

"Don't mention it," he said taking hold of her hand. Hey, if he's gonna suffer through a chick flick he might as well make Sango go through with her promise. He was, however, quite surprised when she began lightly stroking his hand with her thumb. He looked back at her surprised. She just smiled and looked up at him. The lights began to dim as the movie started. _This is gonna be a long night!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha, wasn't that awesome! I've never heard you scream so much. Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fin-," he said before running to some bushes and emptying his spinning stomach. He was never ever gonna ride another roller coaster again as long as he lived! Wiping his mouth, he walked out of the bushes to see Kagome waiting for him, a stick of gum in her hands.

"Here you go," she said, handing the gum to him. Looking around, she saw a small little ride that said "Haunted Mirrors."

"Hey Inuyasha, there's a ride that you won't get sick on. Come on," she said pulling him toward it. Once they entered, the saw it was nothing but a maze of mirrors. Walking around, she turned left and realized that she was lost. Also that Inuyasha wasn't with her, either.

"Inuyasha, where are you?"

"Kagome, I can't find you. Damn it! Kagome, keep talking, maybe I'll be able to find you."

"Ok Inuy-," she said before she saw the most horrifying sight the universe has ever known. In the mirrors, Kikyo was sneering at her and holding a knife.

"INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kikyo seemed to be everywhere Kagome turned as she ran. Every time she turned around, it seemed Kikyo was getting closer.

"INUYASHA HELP ME!"

"Damn it Kagome, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I don't know." Kagome said running, looking behind her to see if Kikyo was coming when she bumped into something very hard. She would've fallen, had it not of been for the strong arms encircling around her waist pulling her closer. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha looking at her worriedly.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing. I was just scared that I wouldn't find my way out of here."

"Don't worry. Look, there's the exit right there," he said pointing to a door that said EXIT in bright red letters.

"Let's not do this ever again. It's too scary."

"Ok Kagome. Come on, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, did you see her face. She was horrified," Kikyo laughed crawling out of the front of the ride. 

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Mikalia laughed, "Now that phase one is complete, it's time for phase two."

"Yeah," Kikyo said, "Time to get rid of the little wench now!"

Sneaking off, Kikyo went and spied on Inuyasha and Kagome. He was trying to win her a prize. _Oh well, might as well wreck the station. Inuyasha will only win prizes for ME! _Laughing some more, Kikyo snuck toward the station, not seeing the sign, "Pie a Target, Win a Prize."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This sniff is such an awesome sniff, sniff movie. Sango, could you hand me another sniff Kleenex."

"Yeah, sniff here you go," she said reaching into her purse and pulling out a Kleenex.

Sniffling some more, they watched the end of the movie in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go Inuyasha!" 

"Okay, Kagome, this is for you," he said aiming for the clown face poking in and out of a hole. Pointing and calculating the time it took for the clowns head to poke out, he finally threw the pie towards it.

BAM!

"You hit the target! Congratulations! Now, pick a stuffed animal for the lovely young lady."

"Alright, Kagome which one do you want?"

"Um, that one," she said pointing to a light purple unicorn.

"Great choice," the shop worker said handing her the unicorn.

"So, what'cha wanna do next Kagome," Inuyasha asked.

"Um, let's get some cotton candy!"

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stumbling back, Kikyo started scraping pie out of her eyes. _Damn it I can't see! Phase two, failed! On to phase three! _Scrambling backwards, trying to get out of the shop, Kikyo accidentally knocked the support beam down. The whole shop came crashing down on her. She however was still blinded by pie.

"DAMN YOU TWO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Inuyasha, I had a wonderful time," Kagome said munching on the cotton candy they shared.

"Yeah, it was fun," he said, "Come on, let's sit down." They sat down on a bench and started eating their cotton candy.

_Now is my chance! _Kikyo thought. She was covered by a bush behind the bench Kagome and Inuyasha were on. Picking up a bucket of cherry sauce, next to her, she steadied herself to dump it all over Kagome. All she had to do was take three small steps, and total victory was hers! One step complete, two steps complete, three steps- "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The tub of cherry sauce splashed over Kikyo as the banana peel she slipped on fell onto her face. The bucket came crashing onto her face. _DAMN THEM! Phase three a complete failure. Operation Humiliate Kagome was a complete failure. Now to slip off into complete unconsciousness!_

"What was that?"

"Huh, nothing Kagome, Probably a squirrel. Come on it's getting late. Lets get you home."

"Ok," Kagome said tossing her left over cotton candy behind her onto Kikyo's face. She grabbed Inuyasha hand and they headed off toward his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku, I had a wonderful time," Sango said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, I guess." Sango quickly kissed Miroku then ran inside her house blushing. Miroku was just standing on her front porch totally shocked. _SHE JUST KISSED ME! _Then he jumped up shouting "OH YEAH! SHE LIKES ME!" and skipped off toward his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope you had fun tonight Kagome. I did."

"Yeah, Inuyasha. I had a blast!"

"Maybe, if you want to, we could do that again sometime."

"Why Inuyasha, are you asking me out on another date?"

"That depends, are you saying yes to another date?"

"I am if you're asking."

"I'm asking if you're saying yes."

"Ok then."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Cool."

"So, I guess you'd better be getting inside."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Kagome walked inside her house and Inuyasha headed toward his car. Suddenly, he heard the front door flinging open. Turning, he saw Kagome running to him. She ran into his arms, and kissed him. Pulling away she looked into his face.

"I just, um, a thought you needed a good night kiss." With that, she turned around and headed back inside her house. Inuyasha just stood there shocked that she kissed him. He turned around slowly and walked to his car reliving the kiss. Finally, he jumped up with his fist in the air and shouted "OH YEAH! SHE LIKES ME!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hope so. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love Candy2323


	10. Moonlight Stroll

****

Hey guys! Well, this chapter is more of Inu/Kag fluff! I hope you enjoy, and no, there is no Kikyo torture in this chapter, I'm saving that for later! Anyways for those of you who think Inuyasha is ooc in the other chapters, I'm warning ya, he is very ooc in this chapter! Thanks, and don't forget to R&R! I don't own Inuyasha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Ten: Moonlight Stroll

By: Candy2323

Sitting on her bed, Kagome grabbed the purple unicorn and looked at it. She remembered how Inuyasha won it for her. She also remembered the conversation she and her mother had earlier. She knew she'd have to make a decision sooner or later, but she'd rather talk to her friends before that decision was made.

Lying down on her bed, her cat Buyo came and laid down beside her. She started stoking his fur absent-mindedly. Looking at her ceiling, she lost herself in deep thought. _What are my_ _feelings toward Inuyasha? Do I like him? Why do I always get butterflies in my stomach whenever he's around? _Grabbing the unicorn again, she began to try and sort out her feelings for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was walking along the beach thinking about the date he and Kagome just went on. He stopped walking and looked out at the ocean and watched the sun go down, changing the sky from a light blue to different shades of purple, yellow, and orange. The purple color reminded him of the unicorn he won for Kagome. _Doesn't she live around here. _Starting to walk again, Inuyasha lost himself in deep thought. _Do I like her? What are my feelings toward her? Why do I always feel weird when I'm around her? _Looking at the sky again, he began to try and sort out his feelings for Kagome. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha realized that his feet had brought him to Kagome's house. He looked up toward her window and saw that her lights were on. He suddenly had a good idea. Climbing up the tree next to Kagome's window, Inuyasha peeked inside and saw her sitting on her bed staring at the unicorn he had given her earlier. Suddenly, she turned her head toward him.

Kagome was still staring at the stuffed animal when she felt eyes on her. She looked out her window and saw Inuyasha on a tree staring at her. She ran over to her window and opened it.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just, um…, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Huh."

"You know. Just a walk around the beach."

"Well, alright. Sure."

"Ok, here grab my hand," he said holding his hand out. She grabbed it and jumped into his arms. They climbed out of the tree and started walking down the beach. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while when Inuyasha plopped down on the sand. Kagome sat down beside him and they watched the stars for quite a while.

"They're so beautiful," Kagome said, snuggling up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah they are." He put an arm around her and they sat both lost in their own thoughts.

"Uh, Inuyasha, I've been wondering."

"Yeah."

"Well, we haven't known each other for a long time, yet it's like I've known you all my life."

"Yeah."

"Well, something came up earlier tonight that I think we should talk about."

"Hmm, what is it."

"Since Naraku is dead, everyone says ok for us to go back home."

"And home means?"

"Home as in Japan."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. It's up to me. Souta likes it here. He's got a lot of friends and he's happy. Mom says she likes it here, yet she doesn't really, she just puts up an act. She misses Japan."

"What about you?"

"I love it here. I mean I have you and Sango, and even Miroku here. I'm happy here, but I also want my mom to be happy."

"I see. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I love my new life here. But I can't help but think about my old life in Japan."

"So you're gonna go back?"

"I don't know. I don't want to. But, I-I just don't know." She looked back up toward the sky. There in the middle was a shooting star. 

"Look, make a wish and it'll come true," Inuyasha said. Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish, to speak with her father one more time. He always knew what to do in these kind of situations. 

"So, what did you wish for?"

"I'm not gonna tell ya!"

"Why not?"

"Cause if I tell ya, it won't come true!"

"Uh-huh."

"Ya," Kagome said standing up and walking to the shoreline. Inuyasha followed looking at the ocean.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome said stepping into the water. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. Inuyasha looked so deep in thought, she might as well play with him a little. She snuck around him to where she was facing his back, and with all her strength, she pushing him into the water. He landed flat on his face! When he got up, his whole face was covered in sand and mud.

"Hahaha, you look so haha funny haha," Kagome laughed as Inuyasha crept toward her. Before she knew it, he'd picked her up and was walking into the ocean carrying her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, "Yet." He walked until he was waist deep before he threw her into the water. She came up from under it and started splashing Inuyasha. He followed suit. Soon they were engaged in an all out water fight. Finally, soaked to the bone, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the water and sat down on the sand. It was a warm clear night and they again started watching the stars.

"You know what," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"I think you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

"Does that mean you're?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna stay." They again turned their attention toward the sky. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. Hours seemed to pass like seconds. The watched as the first rays of the sun came over the ocean.

"Hey Kagome." 

"Yeah," she said looking at him. He grabbed her chin and brought her mouth to his and kissed her. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. Although shocked, she also seemed happy.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to tell you good morning." That sat in silence and watched the sun rise in each others arms. Everything was perfect at that wonderful moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you guys think? Romantic? Next chapter is the preparations for the dance. Will Inuyasha ask Kagome? Will Miroku ask Sango? Well duh! Anyways don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323


	11. The Perfect Dress And Horny Dogs!

****

Hey guys! I'm back! WOW! I can't believe I've gotten 61 reviews for this story! That's so kewl! And in this chapter, I'm thinking of some good ways to torture Kikyo, but I might save them for the next chapter! Who knows. Well any-who, I don't own Inuyasha. Back to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Eleven: The Perfect Dress And Horny Dogs! 

By: Candy2323

"YOU DID WHAT," Kagome and Sango yelled at each other, their faces construed with looks of total shock.

"Yep, that's right," Sango said looking away from Kagome, "I went out on a date with Miroku."

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your date with Inuyasha? Huh!"

"Well, um, ya see, um, uh, the conversation never came up, ya! That's it, that's the reason!"

"Uh-huh. So, has Inuyasha asked you to the dance yet?"

"Not yet. Miroku asked you yet?"

"Nope, but he better REAL soon. I ain't going shopping for nothing."

"You're going shopping!"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Later today, why?"

"Not later today, now! And I'm coming," Kagome said grabbing Sango's arm and dragging her out of her house and to her baby blue Volkswagen Beetle. They got in and headed toward the mall. Standing up out of the bushes, Kikyo held her walkie-talkie up to her mouth and whispered "the eagle has taken flight to the clothing rack", while pulling leaves and twigs out of her hair.

"WHAT?"

"Kagome went to the mall."

"You see, that's all ya had to sa-," Hoku said before Kikyo turned the walkie-talkie off and proceeded to get out of the bushes. One leg was free, now to get the other one free. _Damn chipmunks, wanna hump everything in site._ _Wait a second, I've got a chipmunk humping my, OH MY GOD! _Ripping her leg out of the bushes she saw not a chipmunk but a stray horny dog humping her leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF!" Hobbling around in circles, she tried to shake the dog off only exciting it more. Once it accidentally fell off, Kikyo took off running to her house, hands up in the air yelling "The horny mutt is after me!", the dog gaining on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What'cha think about this dress," Kagome said holding up a beautiful black sleeveless dress that had a slit from the mid-thigh downward. It had a row of small roses under the bust area of the dress. It was simple yet elegant, finished off with a small bow whose ribbons fell down to the floor.

"It looks pretty, why don't you try it on."

"Ok." Kagome walked away to the dressing rooms while Sango continued her search for her perfect dress. Looking for a couple more minutes she practically gave up. Was there no dress that could suit her different kind of tastes in clothes.

"Sango, what'cha think?" Sango turned around to be utterly shocked by the dress Kagome was wearing. It was beautiful on her! It fitted all her curves and brought out more of them. The black made her look slim and gave her skin a beautiful pale look to it. Her black hair pooled around her shoulders giving her a goddess type of look. She looked like one of those super models that you could look at but not touch because they forbidden to those men. That's what Kagome looked like. And that's what Sango wanted to look like!

"WHOA! You look great!"

"Really, you think Inuyasha will like it?"

"If he doesn't, he's a dumb ass!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Now, since we found you a dress, how about we search for me a dress!"

"Ok, just let me change out of this one."

"Alright." Sango continued her search through the racks and racks of dresses until she found one in a dusty bag. _Weird, none of these other dresses have bags. Hmm, I wonder what this dress looks like. _Opening the bag, she saw the dress she had been looking for. It was pink with a black lace over it. It had a square front with black lace. It was scrunched up in the breast area giving you a fuller looking bust. It had little beads and sequins sewn into it making it shine in the light. The front of the dress opened with black lace, over the black lace and light pick the rest of the dress had, giving it a very princessie look. In fact the whole dress looked like something a princess would wear. The thing that caught her eyes, though, was not the dress itself, but the sleeves on the dress. They were made of black lace in flowers patterns. They pooled out around your hand with little black roses decorating the cuff. It was definitely something a princess would wear!

"Wow, that's a pretty dress," Kagome said peering over Sango's shoulder. Sango jumped a little at Kagome.

"Yeah, it is. I think I'm gonna try this one on."

"Ok." Sango walked into the dressing room and Kagome went to pay for her dress. She walked to the cashier and handed her the dress. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a quick flash of black and green. Ignoring it, she watched the cashier price her dress.

"That'll be $115.78, please."

"Hmm, oh here you go," Kagome said handing her a credit card. 

"Alright, thank you and come again," the cashier said handing her the dress in a bag and her receipt. She started to walk off when she felt something grab her waist and pull her back. Gasping, Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha holding her.

"What'cha doin," he asked.

"Buying a dress. You?"

"Chillin with Miroku. He's looking for Sango. I gotta ask you something. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Well I need to te-," she began before she heard:

BAM SLAP "DAMN IT MIROKU YOU PERVERT! THIS IS A LADY'S DRESSING ROOM! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Ok," Kagome said, sweat dropping. _He'll never change!_

"Cool," he said grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to him. They walked out of the store while Sango chased Miroku around the store with a staple gun she stole from the cashier desk. 

Not paying attention, all of them would've seen Kikyo, pathetically trying to sneak behind clothes and shoe racks following Kagome and Inuyasha. What made her so noticeable was the fact that she was covered with leaves, twigs and mud. Also outside there was that poor stray little dog wagged his little tail waiting for his "mate" to hurry up and come out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you guys think? What will Sango do to Miroku? What will Inuyasha ask Kagome? Will Kikyo and the dog get together? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love,

Candy2323


	12. Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

****

Hey Guys! WOW! 72 Reviews! Awesome! My goal is to get 100 reviews! I hope I do! Well, anyways, this chapter has a LOT of fluff and some Kikyo torture. And sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was being lazy! Well, any-who, on with the story!!! I don't own Inuyasha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Twelve: Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

By: Candy2323

"I would like a chicken salad with Italian Dressing," Kagome said to the cashier at Chick-Filet. "Oh, and a small lemonade."

"Ok, now sir, what would you like?"

"I would like two chicken sandwiches with everything on them, a 12 piece chicken nugget, a grilled chicken sandwich, and a small order of waffle fries… oh, and a medium lemonade." Both Kagome and the cashier sweat dropped.

"Uh, ok. That'll be $16.35." Handing her the money, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome staring wide eyed at him.

"WHAT?"

"Um, I was just wondering," she said walking around him, "Where do you put it all? You're like muscle yet you can eat all that!" She grabbed his stomach, "Yep, all muscle. No fat." She let go blushing. _I can't believe I just did that! _He turned around blushing as well. _I can't believe she did that!_

"Feh. Whatever, woman!" Ignoring him, Kagome walked to a table and waited for Inuyasha to bring them their food. She chose two isolated seats, so that she and Inuyasha could talk without anyone interrupting them. Unbeknownst to them, behind the seat that she chose was a muddy dirty Kikyo staring behind a _Seventeen Magazine _and sipping on a peach Icee. 

"Here you go," Inuyasha said hading Kagome her salad.

"Thank You."

"Feh, I do see how you stay alive eating salads. They are tasteless pieces of trash. YUCK!" Sticking her tongue at him, she put her dressing on her salad and took a bite. He just crammed a chicken sandwich into his mouth.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Oh yeah, well I was just wondering, um, well, um…"

"Yeah?"

"You know this ain't that easy to do."

"Well, you know you can't tell me anything, so just spit it out!"

"Um, will you, um, go out with me to the d- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed! Just as he was about to ask the question, when a very cold orange liquid poured onto his head. Kikyo flew under her table, laughing quietly as she heard Inuyasha's screams.

"Inuyasha haha are you haha okay," Kagome laughed trying to cover her laughter behind her hand. She couldn't help it. He looked like a pissed off pumpkin.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT? DAMN IT, COME OUT AND FACE ME! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! DAMN IT, THIS IS FUCKING COLD!!!"

"Inuyasha, come here," Kagome said, suppressing her giggles and grabbing Inuyasha's arm. His fury started to disappear with her touch. She grabbed some napkins and started wiping the orange Icee off of him. _Well, now is as good a time as any, _he thought.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, would you um, well, go to the d-," Inuyasha began before he was rudely interrupted by two happy people skipping toward them

"Hey guys! Man, Inuyasha, what happened to you?"

"Damn it Miroku! Can't you just go away!"

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude," Kagome scolded.

"Feh."

"Guess what," Sango beamed. She was holding Miroku's hand and leaning on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Miroku and me are going to the dance!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away from Inuyasha to talk. So a wet, cold, and orange Inuyasha was stuck with Miroku.

"Damn it! I was just about to ask her to go to the dance with ME! You just HAD to appear at that exact moment, didn't ya!"

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm good at screwing up romantic moments."

"Miroku, I'm not in the mood."

"Got'cha. Well, I just grab Sango and run off so you can talk to Kagome."

"Yeah. Go ahead." Walking away rather quickly, Miroku accidentally bumped rather harshly into a table with ketchup and mustard bottles. They all flew into the air and fell onto the head of a young dirty girl crawling out from under a table. 

SPLAT!

They combusted onto her head, making her muddy, dirty, and covered in mustard and ketchup. _Today's not my day, but hey! I kept Inuyasha from asking Kagome! Now all I need to do is get him to ask me!_ _Then I will be Inuyasha girlfriend. Hahahaha! _Skipping out of the mall, Kikyo walked outside to feel a heavy weight on her leg. Looking down, she saw that poor stray horny mutt. Hopping, jumping and shaking her leg, she finally got the dog off and took off running, it hot on her trail!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sango," Miroku said grabbing Sango's arm, "Come on, let's go. I think we should leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone." He winked and Sango nodded signaling that she understood. Kagome, however, just stood there clueless. 

"Um, am I missing something here?" Too late, they were already gone. Turning around she saw Inuyasha coming toward her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her outside and looked around to make sure that no one could interrupt them. Signing and building up the courage, he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Will you go to the dance with me?" _There! I said it! Now to wait for her answer. _Kagome just stood in shock. _Did he really just ask me that? _

"Well?"

"YES!" She jumped into his arms, not caring about the Icee he was covered in, and kissed him. Holding her to him, Inuyasha never felt happier. _Well, that wasn't too bad! _

Pulling back out of his arms, Kagome looked at him and finally registered that he as well as herself were covered in orange Icee. "I don't know about you, but I think we should go home and change out of these clothes!"

"Huh," Inuyasha said looking at his clothes realizing as well that he, too, was covered in Icee. "Oh, yeah. Well, come on, I'll give you a ride home." Grabbing his hand, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out to the parking lot and headed toward his car. For people walking into the mall, they looked like two young orange people very in love with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Don't forget to R&R! Next chapter: Kikyo confronts Kagome! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323


	13. Give Me The Money And I Won't Tell!

****

Hey Guys! Well, sorry I haven't posted this yet, but I was being very lazy lately! Anyways, for those people who have asked, I haven't decided how long I'm gonna make this story. I've already done the first draft for the next three chapters, but I don't know if I should end it there. But, any-who, I don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Thirteen: Give Me The Money And I Won't Tell!

By: Candy2323

_Oh Man, _Kagome thought shuffling her legs again_ I gotta pee!_ Looking around to see if there was any quick escape to the bathroom, she signed. There was none. Why was school so damn crowded? Looking to the right of the bench she was on, she saw Sango on Miroku's lap whispering and giggling with him. _They've been like that ever since they talked at the mall! _Looking to the left, she saw Inuyasha in sitting next to her lost in thought. Again, her bladder gave sign that it needed to be emptied. Before anyone on the bench knew, Kagome had taken off toward the inside of the school in search of the bathroom. Too bad she still didn't know her way around. Too bad that Kikyo was watching her and had walked off to where she had ran.

Blinking, Inuyasha realized there was no warmth beside him where Kagome was. Looking around he noticed that Kagome was no where near. He saw Sango and Miroku also start looking around for her.

"Where is she," Sango questioned looking at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't know."

"Well, were you not paying attention when she left?"

"Were you," he replied sarcastically.

"Shut-up. I'm gonna go find her."

"She'll come back," Miroku said grabbing her arm and positioning her back onto his lap, "She probably saw one of her friends or had to talk to a teacher or something, Don't worry so much." Sango seemed a little reassured so she and Miroku went back to what they were doing earlier. Inuyasha saw some of his friends and went to go chill with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh damn, I knew I should've taken Sango with me, _Kagome thought. The bathroom downstairs was too crowded and she knew that there was one upstairs. The only problem was where upstairs. There seemed like endless amounts of hallways and classroom doors, yet none of which said "bathroom" on them. And another five minutes of searched seemed, to her, would be fruitless. She be laughed out of the school as the girl who wet her pants on the second week! 

Searching down another long hallway, she finally came to the bathroom. Dashing into it, she never saw Kikyo watched and following, an evil glint in her brown eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo, man Inuyasha, been a while," a young man with brown hair and blue eyes said. He raise his arms and did several hand movements with Inuyasha. "Oh, man did you hear about the new girl?"

"Which new girl, Kiko?"

"You know, the one from Japan."

"Well as a matter of fact, I-."

"I heard the she was kicked out for being too slutty."

"Oh yeah," another boy interjected, "Well I heard that her village was under attack thanks to her and she had to leave before she got them killed."

"Well, I heard that she was pregnant and she left because she didn't want the father to know about the baby."

The rumors went on and on. All some crazy story like Kagome was a demon who started raiding villages and eating small children. 

"I heard that she is going to the dance with Inuyasha," one guy said. That got Inuyasha attention, as well as everyone else in the groups. They all turned and looked at him.

"So what if I'm taking her," he said looking at her, "After all how could she say no to this." All the guys laughed and started crowding around him slapping him on the back for congratulations or asking if she is really as fine as some people say she is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flushing the toilet, Kagome walked out of the stall and began to wash her hands. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned and saw Kikyo shutting the bathroom door and locking it.

"Well well well, look who it is. Little miss Kagome. I heard that you got Inuyasha to go to the dance with you."

"So what if I did."

"I'm quite sure that he doesn't know about the bet that we made, aren't you."

"That bet doesn't even count anymore!"

"Oh yes it does."

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"I have a little proposition for you."

"Whatever it is, I won't be blackmailed into doing it!"

"I'm definitely sure that you will be." Walking up to Kagome, Kikyo looked at her then smiled. She whispered so softly that if Kagome hadn't been listening, she would've never heard the words "give me one hundred dollars and I won't tell him." Her eyes widened as she saw Kikyo begin to chuckle.

"ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS! THE BET WAS FOR ONLY FIFTY!"

"A small price to pay to be with Inuyasha, right."

"NO!"

"Why not? Do you really not care about him?"

"Yes I do care, but I will NOT be blackmailed!"

"You have no choice. I mean what is a hundred dollars when you can have him. Once I get my money, I promise I won't interfere with you both."

"No!"

"Fine then," she said smugly, "I'll just go tell him now." She started toward the bathroom door and unlocked it before Kagome grabbed her and pull her back.

"Fine, I'll give you the money."

"Alright. Bring it on the night of the dance. That's in one week."

"I know, I can count."

"Hn, I will come and get you. You give it to me and walk away and we never bother each other again. Deal," she said holding out her hand. 

A moment paused before Kagome grabbed Kikyo's and shook saying "Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of school rather disturbed, Kagome headed for the bench that she once occupied. The others had all left. _Why would Kikyo do that? She lost that stupid bet! Do I really like Inuyasha or was all of this just because I wanted to win fifty dollars. Now I've gotta give Kikyo one hundred dollars or else she'll tell him abut the bet. He'll definitely think the only reason I dated him was to win some money, but it wasn't, right. I do know that I've got feeling for him, but what are they? I wish my dad was here, he'd know what to do. _A tear slipped down Kagome's face. What was she going to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha saw Kagome one a bench all alone so he decided to give her some company. Her head was hanging down and she looked lost in thought. Then he saw it, a small crystalline tears fall down her cheek and onto the ground. Walking toward her, he sat down. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright, but remember, I'm here if you do," he said standing up. He felt Kagome get up and well, but was shocked when she burying herself into his chest, crying. He did the only thing he could think of, he put his arms around her and started rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Enjoy? Don't forget to R&R! The next chapter is gonna be on the dance night! I don't think it'll take me too long to get that chapter out.

But, who knows. Thanks! Bye!

Love,

Candy2323


	14. Feelings, Thoughts, and Dances

****

Hey guys! I did it! I got 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Sorry that I haven't posted in a couple of days, but here it is, chapter 14! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Fourteen: Feelings, Thoughts, and Dances

By: Candy2323

Stepping into the shower, Kagome went over the confrontation that she and Kikyo had a week ago. She knew she should've told Inuyasha about it, but she was afraid that she would hurt him. She wasn't sure what this emotion she felt for him was, but she didn't want to lose it before she could understand it. Also, Inuyasha had been acting very strangely in the past week. He spent less time with her, and more with his guy friends. Also, Sango was spending most of her time with Miroku. Strange, everyone seemed to be distancing themselves from her, but it was probably just her imagination. After all, she was at Sango's house and she didn't seem to be distancing herself from Kagome. _Yep, just my imagination_. 

"Hurry up in there Kagome," Sango called from behind the bathroom door, "Other people, namely ME, need to take a shower, here!"

"Okay, almost done." _Damn thoughts. I wish my dad was here. Maybe he could figure out what was wrong with everyone. Or was it just me changing. Am I distancing myself from everyone? _Stepping out of the shower, Kagome grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off, still wondering what was happening with everyone. Another interruption from Sango pulled her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, Kagome pulled her dress on and left the bathroom, preceding to Sango's room while Sango rushed to the bathroom only to have the door slammed into her face by her brother Kohaku.

"Damn it Kohaku, get out, I gotta take a shower!" Was what Kagome heard before she shut Sango's door and started getting ready for the night. _Tonight's the night that I give Kikyo the money_ she thought pulling a roll of twenty dollar bills out of her purse. _One hundred dollars to get her to leave me alone. _ Walking to Sango's full length mirror behind the bedroom door, Kagome looked at herself. She had been so down and depressed ever since that day, it seemed that nothing would ever be able to cheer her up. She didn't even want to go to the dance or Sango's house. In fact, she distinctly remembered Sango pulling her out of bed and dragging her to the car. She didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. Just curl up to he father and tell him all about her problems. He was always her lifeline in situations like these. A tear slipped down her face as she slowly brushed her hair and glanced at the clock,_5:30. _Inuyasha and Miroku would pick them up at 6:30 to take them out to eat before the dance started, so she had to hurry up and get ready!

Outside a weak banging resounded on the bathroom door as Sango slid down it. He throat was hoarse from screaming for the past, fifteen minutes. 

"Come on Kohaku, please get out, I've got like an hour to be showered and ready."

Stepping out with a towel wrapped around his head, Kohaku pushed past Sango to his room.

"Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay," she said running to the bathroom. 

5...4...3...2...1...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And I didn't mean to use all the hot water either," he said walking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fixing his tie, Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had been distant from Kagome the past week. He spent most of his time with friends like Kiko and Miroku (whenever he wasn't with Sango). He was also trying to figure out his feelings for her. He's known her for barely two weeks and already he's kissed her and went out on a date with her. Things like that were not normal for him. He wasn't a romantic person, more like an enormous flirt. Yet, ever since he met her he had changed. He didn't flirt, date, and dump her like he did the rest of the girls he'd been with. _She's different. _he thought. _She's the one person who seems to understand me. She's the only person I've ever cared for. But why do I care for her? I don't really know much about her. AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE DAMN FEELINGS I GET IN MY STOMACH WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT HER! _

Slightly aggravated, Inuyasha combed his hands through his hair and took three long deep breaths. Seeing that he was finished getting ready for the dance, he looked at the clock, _5:45. Damn, I've got fifteen minutes before I have to leave. _Crawling on his bed, Inuyasha stared up at his ceiling thinking again. Whenever he thought about her, her smile and beautiful brown eyes always come to mind. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen. They had so much in common, it was almost scary. They liked watching the stars at night, and the sun coming up in the morning. They liked carnivals and cotton candy. And they both lost people very close to them. Although he didn't know very much about Kagome losing her dad, he did know that she lost him. What she didn't know was that he lost his mother around the time she lost her father. A small aching started in his heart whenever he thought about his mother. He missed her so much. Glancing at the clock again, twenty minutes had passed. He jumped off his bed and headed for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting down in front of her make-up mirror, Sango grabbed some powder and started putting it on, glancing at her clock, _6:15. _She had fifteen minutes to put her make-up on. Who knew that someone could take a freezing cold shower, dress, and style their hair in 45 minutes. For a procrastinating girl like Sango, that seemed almost impossible. It would've been impossible, if not for Kagome. 

Thinking about Kagome made Sango think about the past week. She had distanced herself from Kagome because she and Miroku were planning on getting her and Inuyasha together by the end of tonight. They were great friends so she and Miroku decided to push them to the next step, boyfriend and girlfriend. She couldn't help but think that Kagome thought that she was distancing herself from her, but she was doing it for her own good. They just didn't seem to understand that they were perfect together. Kagome seemed the only person to relax Inuyasha. He was such a great guy once you got to know him. His tough guy outer shell was just that, a cover up so to speak. And she came at the perfect time as well. Inuyasha was so hurt when his mother died that he needed comfort. Without knowing, Kagome was his comfort. They truly were perfect for each other. 

Looking at the reflection of Kagome on her bed reading a magazine through the mirror, Sango sighed. Everyone seemed so sad and depressed lately. Kagome looked up at her with a questioning face.

"Nothing, just thinking." Kagome nodded her head signaling that she understood and turned her attention back to her magazine. After putting small touches of make-up on her face, Sango glanced up at her clock _6:25. _The guys would be arriving here any minute. 

"Hey Kagome."

"Hm."

"Well, I was just wondering, um, this week's been weird, huh."

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Hm."

"Do you like-."

DING DONG

"Looks like the guys are here," Kagome said getting off of Sango's bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, primped her hair a little, straightened the invisible wrinkles out of her dress, and proceeded downstairs, Sango in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking up, I saw her. She was truly mesmerizing! She had on a beautiful black dress with a slit up the mid thigh that clung to her body. It had roses under her bust, and a small tie around her waist. The dress was so tight, it looked like she wasn't able to breathe in it. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun with two wisps hanging down on her face. She had the lightest trace of make-up on her face. All in all she had a aurora of natural beauty surrounding her. Sango didn't look too bad either, but all of Inuyasha's attention was focused on Kagome as she came gliding down the staircase. He held out his arm for her, eyes still glued to her.

"Thank you," she said taking it.

"Y-you look AMAZING!"

"Thank you. You do too." Walking her out of the house still not being able to take his eyes off of her, he opened the car door for her and got into the backseat of Miroku's car with her. Again, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the auditorium door, Inuyasha ushered Kagome in and followed. His eyes scanned the brightly lit room. A disco ball hung from the roof, spinning, to the corner where the DJ was, there was a strobe light and a steam machine. Several black lights were positioned everywhere. Instead of a high school dance, it looked more like the inside of a club. 

Kagome looked everywhere for Kikyo. She put the money in her small carry along purse. She knew that Kikyo would make her appearance soon enough, all she had to do was stay away from Inuyasha until she showed. Walking away from him into the crowd of dancing teenagers, she lost him and made sure that he wouldn't be able to find her. Dancing with a couple of people for a few seconds, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, there was Kikyo, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"You got the money?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, did you guys like? Don't forget to R&R! I don't know when I'm gonna get the next chapter out, but I hope that it's soon! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323


	15. Dance Gone Wrong

****

Hey Guys! I'm back! Well, I think that this chapter is the next to last one or the next to the next to last one. Got it? Hope so. Also I'm starting on another idea for Inuyasha that's totally different from this one. But anyways, sorry that it's been awhile, but now I'm back. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! And I don't own Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Fifteen: Dance Gone Wrong

By: Candy2323

"Come on Miroku, let' go find Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango said pulling Miroku out of the auditorium and into the student union. The school was starting to get bombarded with students and Sango and Miroku had to push and shove to get anywhere. 

"Hey Sango, is that Inuyasha, right there," Miroku said pointing to him. That was him alright, all alone looking around for someone. He spotted them and walked toward them.

"You guys seen Kagome?"

"Nope, why. Isn't she with you?"

"If she was with me do you think I'd be looking for her?"

"Guess not. Anyways, help me look for her."

"Ok." Walking separate ways, Inuyasha headed for outside while Sango and Miroku headed for the auditorium. And let me tell you, that was a big mistake, but we'll get to that later. At this same exact time in the auditorium, two girls were having a very heated conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You got the money," Kikyo said walking toward Kagome and pulling her out of the crowd to the side.

"Yeah, but first we gotta talk!"

"Oh really, well we certainly cannot do it here. Your little boyfriend might just over hear us. Let's go outside."

"No, he'll see me with you and follow us. Is there another way outside?"

"Yes, of course there is, come on." Walking toward the back of the auditorium there were double doors that led to a small hallway used by the teachers. Slipping into them, Kikyo led Kagome through it to a door that said exit above it. 

Walking outside, they were hit with a blast of wind. _Strange, _Kagome thought_, It's a warm summer night. I don't like this._

Holding her hand out, Kikyo turned toward Kagome. 

"Give me the money or I'll tell him."

"Fine! But you have to swear that you'll leave Inuyasha alone! I meant it. Hands off of him from now on. He's mine!"

"Ok, ok," Kikyo said glancing behind Kagome at the small shadow that was there. _Yep, my plan is working perfectly!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku, I just saw Kagome leaving here with Kikyo. I knew that she was up to something! Come on, let's go," Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand and pulling him out of the auditorium. 

"I told you that she would try to do something tonight! Aren't you glad that we made a precautionary element just for her," Miroku said trying to keep up with Sango to keep her from pulling his arm out of socket.

"Yeah," she said, "We have to hurry though, or else we'll be too late to use it. Where did you put it anyways?"

"In Mrs. Naniki's room." Running out of the crowd, they headed up the deserted stairway to Mrs. Naniki's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was just walking in a different direction whenever he heard the voices. _Their_ voices. It was Kikyo and Kagome. _Now why would Kagome be talking to Kikyo? I thought she hated her. _He was just about to interrupt them when he heard his name.

"You'll have to swear that you'll leave Inuyasha alone! I mean it. Hands off of him from now on. He's mine!" _Damn right I'm yours!_

"Ok, ok. Just give it to me." 

"Fine, hold on." He heard some shuffling noises and then a gasp.

"I can't find it."

"What do you mean you can't find it? You're just trying to trick me aren't you. I knew it!"

"No, no! It must've fallen out in the hallway."

"I bet it did! You're trying to trick me into not telling Inuyasha about the bet aren't you? Well, guess what, too late." _What bet?_

"What'd ya mean?"

"Come on out Inuyasha. You've been quiet for way too long."

"What bet Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, let me explain. Please you don't under-"

"WHAT BET!"

"Well," Kikyo said, "On the first day of school Kagome and I made a bet to see who could take you to the school dance first. And as you can see, she won. And since she didn't pay me, I decided to tell you. It really doesn't matter if she'd paid me or not, I still would've told you. You're precious Kagome was only using you to win a stupid little bet! Breaks your heart, doesn't it Inuyasha."

"Is that true Kagome?"

"If you'll let me-."

"IS THAT TRUE?"

"YES! But that was before I met you. Please Inuyasha you have to believe me! PLEASE," Kagome cried. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this. Inuyasha was never supposed to find out about the bet. Everything just seemed to be going wrong ever since her father died. She just stood there watching Inuyasha shake with anger. Kikyo had a smile plastered on her face. And Kagome cried reaching her arm out to touch Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"Don't touch me you bitch. I can't believe you'd use me. I thought you were different, but you're just like every other person in this entire school," he said slapping her arm away from him before turning around and walking away. Kagome stood still, shocked holding her hand.

"Hahaha, that turned out haha better than I ever haha planned it to," Kikyo laughed. He laughter was halted when a SPLAT sounded outside. Kikyo was covered in a disgusting red liquid. Looking upwards where it fell, you could see Sango and Miroku laughing.

"Hey Kikyo," Sango called out. Kikyo looked up to see a balloon fall onto her. 

"You make a nice Carrie, you know that," Miroku said. They seemed to fall down they were laughing so hard while Kikyo just stood there dripping. Kagome had left after seeing Sango and Miroku. She ran toward the beach, unbeknownst to her, the same place Inuyasha ran to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please don't get mad at me for this chapter. It goes along with that story! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Just wait until I get the next chapter out. Oh, and by the way, don't forget to R&R! That's all for now. I should be getting the next chapter up real soon! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323 


	16. It Was Fate?

****

Hey guys! What's up? WOW! I'm dong so good! I've already gotten 130 reviews! That's awesome! Thanks you guys! Well, I've decided that after this chapter, there is one more, and that's it! I don't own Inuyasha! Well, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

Chapter Sixteen: It Was Fate?

By: Candy2323

"Do you think that they'll ever talk to each other?"

"Yeah Sango, I'm sure they will. Look, you and I know they're meant for each other. It'll just take some time for them to realize it. Think of this as just another bridge to cross or a stone to step over to get to where they need to be."

"But Miroku, you saw the way he looked when he left. He was so hurt."

"Well, what Kagome did was wrong, but I truly believe that she made that bet before she met Inuyasha. She doesn't come across as the kind of girl that would want to hurt people just for fun, like Kikyo."

"Yeah you're right. Speaking of the bitch, where is she?"

"Who cares. You wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I can't believe they did that! Just when everything was going perfect, _Kikyo though as she trudged through the football field on her way to her house to change out of the sticky mess she used to call her clothes. _What the hell is this stuff anyways? _Kikyo picked up a glob and sniffed it. _Doesn't smell poisonous. _She tasted a small portion off of her finger. _Cherry? _

"DAMN YOU TWO!!!!!"

Kikyo again started heading home, grumbling things that sounded like sawing hands off dead monks and chopping hair off boomerang throwing freaks when she nearly collapsed onto the ground. Feeling her body shake uncontrollably, Kikyo looked down to see the poor small dog attached to her leg again, the cherry gunk not bothering him in the least. 

"NO! GET OFF," Kikyo yelled as she jumped up and began shaking the dog off of her leg, only problem is this time the dog was determined to stay on come hell or high water! Kikyo hopped on one leg while shaking the other in failed attempts. Too bad she wasn't watching where she was going. 

*BAM*

The lid to a dumpster shut with Kikyo and the horny dog inside. Fate was definitely not on Kikyo's side tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I can't believe she'd do something like that. I though she was different. I guess not, though, _Inuyasha thought as he walked along the beach, a small wind blowing his wild hair into his face. He ignored it and continued to walk, hands dug deep into his tuxedo pockets. He stopped feeling a small amount of deja'vu. Looking down, he turned toward the ocean and saw one of his and Kagome's footprints in the sand. They were from the night they stayed up to watch the moon. _It's been nearly two weeks and they're still here… well not anymore. _Inuyasha started kicking sand in mounds on top of the footprints trying to make them disappear. When they were good and buried, he continued down the beach. _I really thought that she cared for me._

*_She does care for you. You're just to hurt to see that at the moment.*_

"Who said that?"

*_I did. No one else can hear me, but you.*_

"Well how do you know that she didn't just use me to win that damn bet?"

*_Because I know my daughter very well, and I know she's not capable of doing things like that.*_

"HER FATHER? B-But you're dead!"

_*That doesn't mean that I don't check up on her from time to time.* _

"Oh God, I think I'm going insane! I'm hearing voices from dead people!"

_*Did you ever stop to thin why I died?*_

"Because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

*_No, because fate meant for you two to be together.*_

"Meant for us to be together? What the hell does that mean?"

*I died so that Kagome could come here and meet you. Your mother died so that you would need comfort for when Kagome arrived. Understand?*

"It was fate?"

*_Yes Inuyasha, it was fate. You and my little girl were destined to be together.*_

"Well did fate have to be so damn cruel! I mean look at the situation we're in now! And this is fate's doing? Come on now, that's a little hard to believe."

_*Inuyasha this is your choice. You can either embrace fate now and go talk to Kagome or you can walk away and live the rest of you life wondering if your life could've been different. The choice is up to no one else but you. Talk to Kagome, see what she had to say. Get everything straightened out. For her sake and yours as well.*_

"This is still a little hard to believe, you know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I can't believe that it's over now, _Kagome thought as she walked along the beach. She stopped to look at the moon, drawn to its beauty. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks again as she walked to the shoreline. _So this is how my life is going to be without Inuyasha in it. It's just not worth living. I really wish my dad was here to help. _Kagome collapsed on to the ground crying into her hands.

*Hush Kagome, please don't cry.*

Kagome lifted her head out of her hands looking. _I know that voice! _"D-daddy?"

*Yes Kagome, it's me.*

"Oh daddy, where are you."

*Honey, I'm dead and in heaven.*

"Oh daddy, I've missed you so much! Things have gotten so messed up around here. I really needed you!"

*I know sweetie, I know, and I'm sorry that I could be there in the flesh, but always remember that I'm in your heart.*

"Oh daddy, I missed you so much! There is so much that I wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance!"

*I know! But honey I'm only going to be here for so long. I need you to listen to me very carefully.*

"Ok daddy," Kagome said sniffling and wiping her eyes.

*I need you to tell your mother that I love her very much and not to worry, things are going to get much better very soon. Tell Souta not to hide his feeling, but to let them out or else one day they'll get the better of him.*

"Ok daddy."

*And Kagome, I want you to embrace fate. It's through fate that you are here and you met Inuyasha.*

"Daddy, didn't you know. He hates me! After all that I've done to him, he'll never speak to me again!"

*Trust in fate Kagome, trust in fate,* The voice echoed as it faded into nothingness. 

"Daddy, daddy! Please, what does that mean!?!" Kagome fell to her knees and started crying again. Her whole world was falling apart. And to top it all off, what did her father mean fate? Fate is what screwed up her relationship with Inuyasha, wasn't it?

"Kagome, Kagome is that you?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha running toward her. Tonight was it. Tonight was the night that would change their lives forever. Either they would embrace fate the way that they should, or they would spend the rest of their lives wondering what would've happened if they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done with that chapter. Now do you see why I put the murder and the father daughter relationship in? I hope that this chapter cleared things up for everyone! Next chapter will be the final chapter! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323


	17. Fireworks

****

Hey guys! This is it! This is the last chapter for The Bet. I have had so much fun writing this story and you guys have been so totally awesome and nice! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that I can get my next story out really soon, but enough of that! On with the chapter, oh and by the way, I don't own Inuyasha! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bet

By: Candy2323

Chapter Seventeen: Fireworks

"What'cha think they're doin right now," Sango asked as she and Miroku glided across the dance floor. The slow song they were dancing to was putting them to sleep, so to stay awake, they conversed.

"I dunno. They're probably somewhere wallowing in self pity. Are you that worried about them Sango?"

"Yeah. Kagome is my best friend. I don't want her to be hurt or wallowing in self pity."

"Well you asked and I answered to the best of my knowledge."

"Shut-up and dance."

"Got'cha." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome, Kagome is that you?"

  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha disbelievingly. 

"W- what are you doing here. The last place I expected you to be was anywhere near me."

"Yeah well, I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Yes, I'm still pissed at you."

"Oh," Kagome said lowering her head and turning to walk away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him.

"I'm still mad at you, but you can still explain everything to me ya know."

"Ok," Kagome said wiping stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. Sniffling, she looked at Inuyasha, straight in his violet eyes. There she saw hurt, pain, anger, and something else she couldn't recognize. She pulled out of Inuyashas' arms and instead motioned for him to follow her. They again started the familiar journey town the beach. 

"Well, it started whenever I first met Kikyo. She was a bitch."

"Yeah, well, she is that."

"She dared me to get you to go to the dance with me. I didn't know who you were, so I said sure. That's the first reason why I wanted to get to know you. But I soon forgot about the bet and just focused on you. I never meant to hurt you. Hell, I thought the bet was just some silly thing. I never though that she'd take it so seriously."

"Yeah well, I guess that makes sense. I just have one question for you."

"Yeah."

"Did you enjoy spending all that time with me, or was it just for the bet?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sango, where are you going?"

"The dance is about to be over and I want good seats for the firework display."

"Oh. Are these good enough," Miroku asked walking out onto the football field. 

"Yeah, they are just fine," Sango said setting out a blanket for them to lay on.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"Miroku, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

*THUMP* *THUMP*

"That."

"Yeah, where is it coming from?"

"I dunno." 

"Help me!"

"What the hell was that," Sango screamed jumping into Miroku's arms.

"I sounds like it's coming form inside that dumpster." Walking toward the dumpster, Miroku and Sango heard more pounds and cries for help.

"Miroku, does that voice sound familiar?"

"Yeah, it sounds like Kikyo."

"But how did she end up in a dumpster?"

"I dunno, but look there," he said pointing to the front of the dumpster where the lock was," She's locked in."

"Is somebody there," Kikyo said.

"Um, yeah sure. Um, why are you in a dumpster?"

"I live here! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M IN A DUMPSTER? I FELL IN! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sure, we'll help you, right Miroku."

"We will?"

"Yep," Sango said walking back toward the blanket.

"Sango, shouldn't you be going back to the school to get help?"

"I said I'd help her, I didn't say when I'd do it, though."

"Oh," Miroku said sitting down on the blanket next to Sango. He wrapped his arms around and prepared to watch the fireworks as the rest of the students gathered around them. When no one was looking, his grabbed Sango's chin and pulled he toward him for a sweet kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did I enjoy spending all of that time with you?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I did Inuyasha. I loved every minute of it!"

"Oh. So what now?"

"I dunno. I doubt everything can go back to being the way it used to be."

"Yeah."

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, right."

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome turned and started to walk away when she was grabbed by the waist and pulled back toward Inuyasha.

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"Well maybe we could, um, well."

"Well what?"

"We could, I dunno, start all over again. You know, wipe the slate clean."

"I dunno. Maybe. Are you willing to give it a try?"

"I am if you are."

"Ok then, my name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours," she said extending out her hand.

"Inuyasha," he said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"Likewise Kagome." They started giggling, and before long that were laughing so hard their sides started hurting.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"You ever seen fireworks on the ocean?"

"No why?"

"Turn around." Turning around she looked up in the sky and saw several different flashes of lights flying into the air making different shapes and noises. The whole sky lit up. 

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into his arms. They missed the finale firecracker that exploded "WELCOME BACK" into the air, but instead kissed a sweet simple kiss of new things to come. After all, nothing is impossible as long as they had each other and fate on their side.

FIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Again I just wanted to say I had a wonderful time writing this and thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please R&R! And I am really hoping to get my next story out really soon! Thanks a lot! You guys are awesome! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love Always,

Candy2323 


	18. Do You Want A Sequel?

Hey guys! This is NOT a chapter for "The Bet", but instead a question. I'll make this short and sweet, Do you, the readers, want a sequel to "The Bet"? And if so, do you want

1. The dog to be with Kikyo?

2. Kouga to make an appearance?

3. Lots of Inu/Kag fluff?

4. Shippo to make an appearance?

5. Naraku to "suddenly" come back to life?

6. More flashbacks of Inuyasha and Kagome's past?

7. Or do you just want to leave the story alone and NOT add a sequel.

I've been thinking of some good plotlines for a sequel, BUT I will only write one if enough people review saying they want on. I'm kind of taking a break on my other projects until I can get past my writer's block, so I was thinking I could start writing a sequel to "The Bet" now instead of later. But that's only if you want me to. Please R&R and help me out! Thanks! 


End file.
